


Parkner Halloweek Day 1

by Malmignatte



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, Parkner Halloweek, Tags will be updated, this is late i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmignatte/pseuds/Malmignatte
Summary: Parkner Halloweek:Haunted Houses/ Are you afraid of the dark?





	Parkner Halloweek Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so late, I'm sorry. I got stuck, I haven't been having a great time lately. This is for Parkner Halloweek - day two has been started, day three is fully planned.

“Are you afraid of the dark?” 

“Shut up.”

“Oh my god -- seriously? I’d like to go on the record of you _ volunteering _to come here with me.”

“_ Shut up. _”

Peter laughs, casting his flashlight around the old house. It isn’t anything to worry about on paper, rather than it being in dire risk of infringing on Scooby Doo copywrite claims. Still, he’s heard tale of teens being in here and doing -- well, frankly, some weird shit. He can tell from the first thing he sees, a pentagram made out of Doritos and guac, that that has to be the truth. 

Underfoot, a floorboard lets out an ungodly screech and Peter makes a face, turning around to see his boyfriend at the door. “Harley!” Peter laughs, “Seriously, if there were something in here, my, uh, _ thing _would be going off.”

At least that earns a scoff from Harley, who has his arms folded over his chest. “Your ‘Peter Tingle’? Seriously, you gotta come up with a better name than that for it,” but it’s enough to ease him into stepping foot into this so-called ‘haunted house’, even if he looks like he would rather be anywhere but here. 

“For the record,” Harley mutters as he comes to Peter’s side, “I ain’t afraid of the dark. What I _ am _afraid of is falling through these floorboards. They’re a fucking hazard.”

“Well, yes, babe. That’s why we’re in a condemned house, and not some Stark-Worthy manor; because something is worthy of investigating here.”

Harley’s nose scrunches, “and it ain’t the state of the art AC. Seriously though, Pete, I’m telling you that _ something _has to be wrong with this place. It’s, what, three bedrooms? In New York? Empty?” Back in Tennessee, that wouldn’t be strange, but in New York? Harley doesn’t have to be a native to know that this place is an anomaly. 

Actually, his explanation makes Peter pause. 

“Harley,” he turns to him with a petulant little stomp, “did you seriously have to go and make this an _ actually _concerning thing?”

“You had to seriously go and tease me for gettin’ spooked, darlin’.” 

“Touche.”  
Peter scrubs his hands over his face and spins with his flashlight once more. “Okay. Alright. You _ win. _ We’re out of here for now. We’ll come back when we’re, y’know,” he makes a gesture to their clothes; woefully pedestrian, and Harley grins best he knows that he’s _ won. _At least in armor, a zombie can’t bite a chunk out of his arm.


End file.
